<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stargazing Escapade by PeanuutFlower</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104492">Stargazing Escapade</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeanuutFlower/pseuds/PeanuutFlower'>PeanuutFlower</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MegaPit [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rockman | Mega Man Classic, Super Smash Brothers, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Sharing a Bed, Smash Mansion, Sneaking Out, Stargazing, date</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:01:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeanuutFlower/pseuds/PeanuutFlower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pit and Rock sneak out to watch the stars together.</p><p>-<br/><i>Megapit Week Day 7: Free Day | Stargazing | Cuddles galore</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pit (Kid Icarus)/Rockman | Mega Man</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MegaPit [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stargazing Escapade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><i>I took way too long writing this.</i><br/>But at least it's here!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>In the middle of the night, an angel was swiftly making his way around the mansion's many corridors, only stopping when he reached the door leading to the temporary room of a renowned super fighting robot.</p><p>Why was he up so late at night? Well let's say that, while Pit knew of the wonders of a good night's sleep, and was quite fond of that part of the day, one couldn't exactly sleep when they had something on their mind. Something exciting.</p><p>Pit fumbled around in his toga, reaching for the card key he kept lodged in under his belt, amongst other things. When he found it, after finding a bunch of other stuff -how long had that sticky, empty candy wrapper been staying there?- he swiped it across the little techy thing next to the door, hearing a satisfying beep.</p><p>He entered as quietly as he could, his gaze landing on the sleeping form of the room's occupant. Pit smiled, a happy and soft feeling bubbling up in his chest at the sight of his boyfriend looking peaceful and cute -then again, when wasn't he cute?-, and went to reach for Rock's mess of hair, ruffling it softly so as to wake the other as gently as possible.</p><p>That did the trick, as he soon heard the characteristic quiet whirring and clicking sounds signaling the robot was waking up. Once his eyes opened, Pit made sure to stand in his field of vision, partly to surprise him, but also so he wouldn't freak him out.</p><p>He had been mistaken for Bass by a still sleepy -and on edge- blue robot once. Apparently the guy tended to break into Light labs sometimes. Or maybe it was only once? How would he know, he had yet to meet him properly. He sounded like fun. And by fun Pit meant he seemed like he liked to fight. Which made him fun. Rock didn't share his opinion. But hey, you can't judge someone if you haven't really met them yet!</p><p>…What had he been talking about?...</p><p>Oh, yeah. Not freaking out the boyfriend when he's half-asleep. Or else he'll attack you and then feel guilty and sad about it for the rest of the day. And that's a big no-no.</p><p>Rock's stare finally seemed to focus, and their eyes locked as he spoke.</p><p>“Why aren't you asleep?” No greeting. Face neutral. Just a simple question. Pit could have almost laughed at how expected, how <em>Rock</em> this was.</p><p>But he knew he would soon put a smile on that face. It was a given. He had a knack for making his robot happy, after all.</p><p>“I couldn't sleep.” Pit answered, and the boy looked unimpressed. Well, what else should he have said? It was the truth. “Good morning, by the way.” He grinned.</p><p>He waited for the robot's usual remark that it was either too late - or too early -, for Pit to be awake, or even both. But it never came.</p><p>Instead, Rock got up, and booped the angel's nose.</p><p>“Alright” He whispered. “So, what is it this time?”</p><p>Pit stayed quiet for a moment, looking down at his nose, feeling the small tingles left by the boop. “Uuuuh...” He managed. “I can't tell you where we're going, but we're going somewhere, away from the mansion. And of course, by <em>we</em>, it means you have to come with me.”</p><p>Rock stared at him, his face still neutral. “Can't that wait until morning?”</p><p>“Absolutely not.” There was a reason the angel had been up in the middle of the night, after all. He knew he might not have looked like it, but he was actually a pretty responsible person. You don't become captain of a goddess' personal guard by fooling around all the time.</p><p>And Rock knew this. This time, the robot smiled -there it was!-, and took his hand in his.</p><p>“Alright, Pit. Lead the way.”</p><p>Pit smiled back, though his smile put Rock's to shame by miles. “Thank you. Now let's go!”</p><p> </p><p>They tried to make it to the main hall without making much noise, but it was proven difficult by the sheer fact that his boyfriend's metallic body made quite the ruckus. More than once Pit saw Rock flush in embarrassement when a sound the robot made was particularly loud, but thankfully none of the fighters in the rooms nearby seemed to wake. They weren't exactly supposed to be up and about, and it would be a shame if he failed to bring his boyfriend where he wanted to bring him.</p><p> But thanks to Pit's reassurances and encouragements, the robot got more confident in his movements, and it turned out the sounds actually dimmered and dwindled that way.</p><p>Pit was rewarded for his coaching by a small peck on his jawline, and he must have had looked like a lovestruck fool as Rock had had to try and stifle a fond laugh. And by the gods, that laugh was going to kill Pit one day.</p><p>They kept on walking, staying close to the walls, and to each other, both checking their surroundings at each turns they took, sneaking about the way Snake had showed the fighters how to a while back on a slow, rainy day.</p><p>At the last intersection, a couple of steps away from their goal, Pit felt the grip on his hand tighten as Rock gasped, freezing as he stared in the distance.</p><p>Pit followed his gaze and gasped as well.</p><p>Samus was standing there, looking them up and down, a drink in her hand and a questionning look on her face.</p><p>Then her expression shifted into something else.</p><p>“Oh.” She said.” How strange. It appears I have just lost the ability to see.”</p><p>Pit took a while to process the situation, but understanding Samus had apparenlty just lost her sight, he felt concerned right away, ready to ditch their plans and run to Samus' side to help. But to his surprise, Rock kept him firmly in place. He didn't waste time trying to think of why his boyfriend was acting that way, and voiced his concerns.</p><p>“Are you alright?” He asked, voice no higher than a loud whisper. Next to him, his boyfriend flinched, his grip not loosening. Not even a little. Pit started to wonder why Rock hadn't ran to the bounty hunter's side himself. He and Samus were close too, so why wasn't he also panicking over the fact she had just lost one of her senses, and a pretty crucial one at that?</p><p>“Welp. There goes my hearing too, it seems.” Samus exclaimed, though she was whispering as well. “I must be getting old.”</p><p>Pit stood, dumbfounded, and his need to help felt even stronger. He tried to pull away from Rock, but the robot yanked him forward, smiling. “Let's go.”</p><p>“But, Samus?...” Pit asked, confused. Seriously, what was going on?</p><p>Rock chuckled fondly as he practically dragged Pit to the main door. “Let's go, Pit.”</p><p> </p><p>They made it outside with no further obstacles, Pit faintly hearing Samus mumbling something about how unfortunate an old woman's life was.</p><p>“Okay. Where to?” His robot companion asked, eager.</p><p>But Pit was still confused, and wasn't about to continue on without an explanation about Rock's strange behavior.</p><p>“What was that all about? Why aren't you worried about Samus?”</p><p>“Samus is fine, Pit.” Rock grinned.</p><p>“She's... fine?” He asked, but mostly to himself. Rock usually wasn't wrong... about a lot of things. And as he had said, the robot was as close to Samus as he was, so he'd definitely know if something was wrong. But she had clearly said she had lost her sight and hearing. First when she saw them, then when she heard them-</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Ooooh.</p><p>Pit slapped his forehead with his free hand.</p><p>“She was pretending!” He said, his voice raising an octave on the last word. “I'm such an idiot...”</p><p>His boyfriend laughed, and gently squeezed his hand. “No you're not. You're just a little slow when it comes to figuring things out. But an idiot would have never guessed on their own.”</p><p>“Still...” He pouted. And Rock looked at him so softly, Pit forgot to breathe for a moment.</p><p>“Well it's... it's nice of her to let us go.” He said, instead of what he had previously wanted to say. Judging by his expression, it seemed his boyfriend liked this development better anyway.</p><p>“Yeah. Remind me to do something for her next time she needs help, alright?”</p><p>“...You're always doing things for her...” He sulked. Then again, Rock had been making sure he spent most of his time evenly with all his friends back when he and Pit were still best-friends-and-nothing-more, and now was spending most of it by his boyfriend's side, so maybe it wasn't fair to say that....</p><p>“Aw, are you jealous?” Rock's teasing cut through his thoughts.</p><p>“No.” He replied defensively. Why would he be jealous?</p><p>“Your wings are down. So I'd say you're lying to my face right now.” There was no bite in the robot's voice, instead there was a hint of amusement.</p><p>Unable to retort, as his wings had clearly betrayed him by showing his emotions, Pit simply stuck his tongue out at the smaller boy. And what if it was childish?</p><p>They headed off into a dimly lit path, but the further away they walked from the mansion, the darker it got. And, let's just say, Pit didn't exactly account for that. Yeah, he was organized and responsible, mind you, but even the best happen to experience little mishaps from time to time, right?</p><p>"Aw, I can't see a thing..." He sighed. "Maybe we should turn back and go get-"</p><p>"I got this." Rock grinned, squeezing the angel's hand to both reassure him and keep him there. And not a second later, his eyes shone brighter than they had before, lighting up the path ahead.</p><p>Pit gawked at him, and couldn't stop his wings from fluttering away in his giddiness. "That's amazing! I didn't remember you could make your eyes glow that much!" Seriously, everytime he thought he knew everything about his boyfriend, he still discovered new things about him. There really was not a dull day.</p><p>Rock looked up at him, blushing faintly. "To be fair I... I don't think I've ever used them that much in this way. Not while staying here, anyway."</p><p>The angel leaned down and planted a soft kiss on one of the robot's blushing cheeks. "Everyday you find a new way to make me think you're cool." He chastised playfully, as he took a few steps towards his destination, his boyfriend sputtering behind him.</p><p>"It's not- I'm not- I mean my dad made the-"</p><p>Pit tuned him out, snickering into his hand, and soon came to a halt, as they had finally arrived where Pit had wanted to lead Rock to. A place near the lake, where there were fireflies galore, and stars, reflecting into the clear waters.</p><p>And tonight, they were highly visible. Along with shooting stars, no less. The perfect scenery for some alone time.</p><p> </p><p>Pit looked at his boyfriend and took in his awestruck expression, his heart swelling with both love and pride at the sight. He knew he had made the right choice to bring him here.</p><p>“Whoa that's... wow. I'm speechless.” The robot observed, as he took in their surroundings.</p><p>Pit smiled, and sat down on the grass, Rock joining him in seconds.</p><p>“I'm glad to hear you appreciate it.” The angel said.</p><p>“How did you know there would be so many stars out tonight?”</p><p>“Princess Rosalina told me. I had promised to help her with tidying up her ship today, remember?”</p><p>“<em>You always do things for her.</em>” Rock mocked, and Pit playfully jabbed him in the arm.</p><p>“Shut up you brat.”</p><p>Rock grinned and swatted his hand away, looking back up at the starry sky. “We should bring Simon along with us next time though. I bet he'd like that.”</p><p>Pit felt himself pout. “Why are you so adamant on bringing our friends over on our dates?”</p><p>Rock quickly turned back to him, and squeaked out. “That's a date?!”</p><p>“Of course it is, you dummy.” Pit clarified, shaking his head.</p><p>Though it didn't surprise him that Rock had thought otherwise. After all, this was exactly the sort of things they had already been doing before they confessed, and ever since they did, the robot had had a hard time drawing the line between friendship and romance. As it was, they were still best friends, and weren't being lovey-dovey all the time, so Pit could understand where his confusion stemmed from.</p><p>Still, coming from the same robot who wasn't afraid of shameless PDA, he couldn't help but find it funny that he didn't realize that maybe, just maybe, getting woken up by your boyfriend to sneak out in the middle of the night to watch the stars, just the two of you, was a romantic thing.</p><p>He told as much to Rock, who pouted, and shut him up by a kiss on the cheek and a “Thank you for doing this. I love you.”</p><p>And, yeah. That definitely shut Pit up.</p><p> </p><p>As they lied down on the grass to get a proper look at the starry sky, a firefly decided to land on Rock's nose, making him go cross-eyed. And a lot of other fireflies came close to his face, too. Pit watched in amusement as his boyfriend tried to gently swat them away, to no avail, as more kept coming back.</p><p>“Seems like you're popular with the fireflies.” He grinned. “Should I be jealous?”</p><p>“Ugh, why are they coming right on my face!” Rock complained, laughing at the absurdity of the situation. He turned to look at Pit, and pouted. “You don't have a single one on you! That's not fair.”</p><p>Pit raised an eyebrow at the robot, thinking maybe he was messing with him. Surely he couldn't have forgotten about- “Maybe you should tone down your eyes' luminosity or something?”</p><p>The robot turned to look at him with a puzzled look, and Pit bit his lip to refrain from laughing openly at his boyfriend's face. He saw Rock's eyes dim, and sure enough, most of the fireflies started to leave him alone.</p><p>"Oh... the stars look even brighter like that..." The robot whispered as he looked back at the sky. But, really, Pit knew he was just trying to change the conversation from the inevitable teasing that was to come. Well, if he thought he could distract Pit like that...</p><p>The angel stared at his boyfriend with a big, teasing grin. “Rooooock~”</p><p>Rock eyed him warily, but kept a smile on his face. “Not. A. Word.”</p><p>“You gotta admit that was pretty dumb of you.” He continued anyway. "I mean, really. Why else would they flock to your face? That was so obvious!"</p><p>“What did I say!” Rock complained alongside muffled laughter, turning his back on the angel. “Ugh... but... yeah. I guess you're right... Not my finest moment.”</p><p>“I love it when you're dumb.” Pit sighed, coming closer to his boyfriend and hugging him from behind. Rock didn't say anything, most likely pretending he didn't hear him.</p><p>It was rare, when his robot did something dumb. But Pit always made sure to remember those moments. He would surely add that one to the list.</p><p>It was far from being extraordinary, not like when he had gotten tricked by R.O.B. into swapping their voice chips, or when he had thrown an apple at Pit's face at full speed, all because the villagers had convinced him it was a way of asking someone out in the angel's world. But it was still a dumb moment, and that's all that mattered.</p><p>His boyfriend may have been smarter than him by a mile, but Pit felt reassured that he possessed a wisdom that his partner did not. It didn't seem like much, but that fact alone always cheered him up in the rare instances he would get doubts about wether or not he deserved to be that wonderful robot's boyfriend.</p><p>But for the moment, it did not matter at all, as right here and then, in the intimacy of the night and the beauty of countless shiny dots in the sky, he felt with all his heart he was in his right to be by his side on their private little date.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Throughout the rest of the night, they spent quite some time in sheer silence, simply enjoying each other's presence, only breaking it to count how many shooting stars they saw, making it a little competition, until they got bored of it. And, for the record, no matter what Rock would say, Pit totally won.</p><p>“It really is beautiful.” Rock mused after a while, wonder clear in his eyes.</p><p>“I knew you'd think so.” Pit smiled. So far, he was pretty sure it was safe to say this date had been one of his best ideas in a while.</p><p>“But...” The robot turned on his side, facing Pit, a fond and somewhat sly smile adorning his face. “I think the view from here is just as beautiful.”</p><p>Pit let out an undignified squeak, blushing as far as his collarbones. “You-You...” He sputtered. “You can't just say things like that!”</p><p>“Why not?” Rock asked, and it looked as if he was genuinely surprised. “It's true. I'd take looking at you over looking at this any day. Or night.”</p><p>“How-you-I'm the one who's supposed to know more about-I should be the romantic one!” Pit argued. Really, he had more experience out of the two of them, so he should be the one spewing romantic stuff like that, and sweeping his cute robot boyfriend off his feet! It just wasn't fair!</p><p>Rock laughed. “You are the romantic one! You're the one who asked me to come here, after all.” He smiled, and linked their fingers together. “And I know I already said it but... it wouldn't hurt to say it again: I love it... thank you so much, Pit. You're the best friend and boyfriend I could have ever asked for.”</p><p>Pit's wings betrayed him for the umpteenth time that night, fluttering about at the compliment. But, really, how else was he supposed to react to that?</p><p>Giving in to his urges, he crawled up to the robot and kissed his forehead, and hugged him close, mumbling into his hair.</p><p>“Please stop saying stuff like that, I swear you're going to make my heart burst one of these days.”</p><p>Rock grinned .“Only if you stop being amazing.”</p><p>Pit buried his face further into his boyfriend's hair at that. “I said stop.” He asked lamely.</p><p>But this little gremlin had no intention of doing that, and instead bombarded the angel with sweet words and compliments, accompanied by soft kisses, and Pit was feeling happy his dignity would be safe since no one else but Rock was around to watch him melt into an affectionate puddle in his arms. At least, he hoped so.</p><p>Once Pit had regained some of his composure, however, he launched his counterattack, and he made sure his robot boyfriend was a blushy, flustered mess under his repeated kisses and nuzzles by the time he was done with -and once again won- this affectionate battle. Rock's laughter-filled cries for mercy were the only thing that made him stop.</p><p>That, and Pit's inner need to cuddle some more. After all, the night was starting to get chilly, and his boyfriend was warm. What's an angel to do other that get comfy with the one they love?</p><p>Time passed, and Rock scooted closer to him in their embrace, laying his head on his shoulder, eyelids fluttering until he focused his stare back to the star-filled sky.</p><p>“Please don't tell me you're going to fall asleep on me like that.” Pit teased. “My shoulder will hurt by the time you'll wake up.”</p><p>“No it wont.” Rock said.</p><p>Pit winced as he recalled the last time this had happened, and the pain he had felt throughout the rest of the day. He had chosen not to tell anything to his boyfriend back then, not wanting to make him feel bad or distressed about it, but there was a reason Rock was both the little spoon and Pit's impromptu pillow in this relationship.</p><p>“Yes it will. Your head is pretty heavy, you know? Must be your nerdy robotic brain or something.” He grinned, tapping onto the robot's head, who looked at him, and smirked.</p><p>“Or maybe you just think it's heavy because I got more in here...” Rock snickered, poking at Pit's temple. “Than you got in there.”</p><p>Pit shook his head and let out an overly drawled-out sigh, but smiled nonetheless. It was always nice being teased when he knew the person teasing him never meant a word of it. And either way, he had asked for it.</p><p>“Stop that.” He complained as Rock kept playfully poking his forehead.</p><p>The robot grinned mischievously and poked him once more.</p><p>“I said stop.”</p><p>And again. This time on his cheek. Still grinning. That cheeky little-</p><p>“Okay, you asked for it-”</p><p>The next time Rock went to poke at him, in between the eyes, Pit caught his finger between his teeth. Biting down hard. But not too hard. He wasn't about to bite through metal and lose his teeth. And, yeah, sure, he had managed to bite through a can when Ness had dared him to back in Brawl, but-</p><p>“Ow!” The robot complained, laughing. “You- you wild animal! You absolute beast! Attacking me like that!”</p><p>Pit started laughing too, and that gave an opportunity for Rock to free his finger from his mouth.</p><p>“You got such a grip with your teeth...” He observed while fake-pouting. “I'm lucky I'm not made of flesh!”</p><p>Pit paid him no mind and kept on snickering, ignoring the way Rock playfully jabbed him in the arm.</p><p>“Seriously, what are you doing fighting with all those different weapons, when you could just bite your way out of your enemies!”</p><p>The mental picture was enough to send Pit into another bout of laughter, Rock joining in, until the angel noticed something in the distance.</p><p>“Hey, what's that?” Pit asked, pointing at the horizon.</p><p>“What's what?”</p><p>In the distance, they saw a flashing light, and soon heard something akin to a deep roar.</p><p>There upon the sea, a stormcloud was starting to make its way towards the mansion.</p><p>“Wow.” Rock whispered in awe.</p><p>Pit had to agree. That had to be one of the prettiest storm clouds the angel had ever seen. It closely resembled a volcanic eruption, slowly yet dangerously making its way to the coast, where it would most likely unleash its erratic winds and pour down curtains of rain.</p><p>“I wouldn't want to be there once it hits...” Rock said after a while of silently contemplating the cloud. “I don't exactly do well in stormy weather. Thunderbolts and all that.”</p><p>“Eh...” Pit said, giving his friend a sideway look. “...'guess I'm lightning then.”</p><p>Rock cocked his head, curious. “Why?”</p><p>Pit grinned, already anticipating the robot's response to his next words. “Because I'm really attracted to you.”</p><p>Rock's snort quickly turned into flustered laughter, and Pit felt incredibly proud about that. And, in a way, it was revenge for some of their earlier flirting. Take that, Rock!</p><p>“That- that was awful, Pit.”</p><p>“You're lying. You know you loved it.” Pit sang, putting his hands behind his head.</p><p>Rock giggled a bit more, his cheeks flushed, and shook his head fondly. “Got me there.”</p><p>Pit smiled, adoring how absolutely cute his boyfriend looked, and how lucky he was to witness that side of the robot and keep it all to himself, but a look at the oncoming storm unfortunately took him out of his musings.</p><p>“We should head back though. Wouldn't want to end up getting drenched.”</p><p> </p><p>On the way back, they spotted some people entering the mansion as well, and gave each other a knowing look: it seemed as though some other couples had had the same idea for a date night.</p><p>Despite that, they managed to make it back to Rock's room without getting caught. Pit sighed in relief when Rock closed the door behind them.</p><p>“I'm not a baby, you know. Never was.” Rock protested, as Pit insisted he made sure his boyfriend fall asleep before he'd attempt to go back to his own room. Something he wasn't exactly looking forward to...</p><p>For the moment, he tutted his boyfriend as he pushed back the covers. “I'm the older, mature, handsome and responsible one here. I get to tuck you in.”</p><p>The robot didn't move an inch from the side of the bed, and Pit knew he would have to take out the big guns.</p><p>He turned around and pouted, placing a hand on Rock's chest, and kissed his nose before he looked his boyfriend in the eyes, dropping his wings down. "Please, Rock? For me?"</p><p>Rock levelled him with an unimpressed stare, but complied, not without grumbling some more complaints.</p><p>Pit smirked, happy his charms worked, and bit back a comment about how Rock was only proving his point about him being the most mature of them, not wanting to accidentally piss off the robot. Rock, as Pit had come to learn, tended to get pretty sensitive when tired. And a squabble wouldn't be a good final note on an otherwise pleasant date night, now would it?</p><p>Then, once Pit was satisfied with how things went, he was to make his leave, but a glance at his boyfriend made him stop in his tracks, as it looked like the robot was debating with himself, and seemed to come to answer. He gave an hopeful look the angel's way. “Say... Since you're here, might as well stay the rest of the night?”</p><p>Pit took some time to process the words, then smiled as wide as he could, his eyes shining as he cupped his boyfriend's face. “Do you even have to ask?!” After all, a sleepover with his boyfriend? How could he pass up an opportunity like that?</p><p>He eagerly lifted the covers, and immediately went to snuggle up against the robot's side, hugging him with both arms and wings, heaving a content sigh.</p><p>Rock chuckled, though as quietly as possible, and leaned down a bit to plant a big kiss on the angel's forehead, before nuzzling into his hair, smiling when the angel kissed him back.</p><p>And despite Pit's attempts at staying awake to watch Rock fall asleep next to him, he ended up being lulled by the robot's soft whirring, and they both doze off at the same time, cuddling some more as they subconsciously yearned to get closer to one another, undisturbed by the wind and thunder that soon broke the silence of night, as in each other's embrace, they felt safer than they've ever been.</p><p>And in the following morning, as he got to wake up next to his still-sleeping boyfriend and watched on in fondness just how cute he was -and really, once again, when wasn't he cute?-, the angel planned for a million more dates for them both to share in the near future.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And with that, all the prompts are done!</p><p>I'm hoping I'll be able to post/update some more fics real soon! :D</p><p>Anyways, I hope you liked what you read, and thank you for your time!<br/>Have a good day/night!</p><p> </p><p>  <i>(PS: I apologize for any typos and such, it's late, and I'll try to fix some mistakes if I catch them, in a few days' time. ^^")</i></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>